


Eros (Even in the moment of our...)

by maremanz



Series: Even in the moment of our... [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Canon Universe, Dry Humping, During NCT2020 era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jaehyun's struggling to write a song, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, cock blocked by your friends, this is part 1, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maremanz/pseuds/maremanz
Summary: Jaehyun and Yuta are attempting to fuck but it seems like the entirety of NCT has come together to prevent that from happening.***Part One of Six
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Even in the moment of our... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Eros (Even in the moment of our...)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 😊👋🏼  
> Hope you enjoy this fic!  
> There's going to be a sequel but it'll probably be another fic altogether.  
> Overall, I've planned six (5 + 1). 
> 
> Title from Edna St. Vincent Millay's poem of the same name.

Jaehyun was lying in his bed, notebook open on his chest as he rummaged through his thoughts to try and put words down on paper. Recently, all his lyrics were filled with allegories of unrequited love. What seemed to be an innocuous endeavour turned about to be a palaver. Last night, Jungwoo walked into their room and teased saying the entire 10th Floor could hear his melancholic singing and piano playing, comparing it to a lonely songbird crooning for a mate. Jaehyun laughed, apologising before sobering up. 

Tonight, Jaehyun excused himself after dinner to try and get some writing done but to no avail. Mark inquired if everything was alright and Jaehyun nodded, ruffling the younger’s hair as he passed by, stating he was going to go get in the mood sans mood light. 

Jaehyun of two years ago would be able to write a truly prodigious and revolutionary song about heartbreak and the feeling of loving someone only to hide it in fear of losing them because your feelings are inadequate in comparison to their dream. It was a strenuous task trying to chase the feeling of loving and not having your love returned. Unrequited love was something from antiquity for him, a relic from a time nearly forgotten. 

After thirty minutes, a headache began to form behind his eyes and he stood up, notebook splayed open on the piano. It was 8 pm and their schedule started early the next day. He pocketed his phone and walked out. No one was in the living room, cups and miscellaneous items scattered around the area, a wayward remote stuck between the sofa cushions. Sounds came from Taeil and Yuta’s room, both giggling at something and he chose to ignore it in hopes of getting to his destination. 

‘Yoonoh?’ Jaehyun heard Yuta say as he slipped on his shoes. ‘Where you headed?’ 

‘To seek inspiration.’ Jaehyun stated, cringing then laughed at the same time as Yuta. Yuta was wearing a familiar oversized t-shirt that had suspiciously gone missing from Jaehyun’s laundry pile last week, and sweatpants. 

‘Want some company?’ 

He nodded and Yuta went back to his room to get his phone and wallet. 

‘Where we headed?’ Yuta asked, swinging their arms between them, fingers entwined. The air was light and warm, chatter in the distance. City lights cast a warm glow on the streets, cars rushing by, splashing through the puddles. The company building was a few minutes' walks away from their dorm. 

‘SM.’ 

‘Seriously, Yoonoh. That’s boring.’ Yuta groaned, attempting to drag him towards a different direction, far away from that dreaded building but Jaehyun persisted towards his desired location. ‘A new café opened five minutes from our dorm and Doyoung mentioned they have killer macarons.’ Yuta stopped pulling, coming to stand before Jaehyun effectively halting the younger in his tracks. Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms, a smirk on his lips. Yuta shifted on his feet. 

‘Café,’ Yuta pointed over Jaehyun’s shoulder then shoved his chest. ‘Come on.’ Yuta would later deny that he had whined. 

‘Jung Jaehyun,’ Yuta placed his hands on his hips causing Jaehyun’s eyes to wander down his body. ‘Eyes up here. Good. As your elder, I demand we go to the café and not _there._ ’ 

‘Maybe WayV or Dream are _there_ ,’ Jaehyun said and Yuta lit up. The pandemic didn’t allow members to meet up often and the company building was a middle ground for them all. He was in near-daily contact with Kun, exchanging memes and shitting on SM and overall talking about anything. 

‘Fine. The building has macarons anyways.’ 

They continued their impromptu makeshift adventure, chatting nonsense, bumping shoulders, and trading insults, and complaining about the company. Jaehyun loved these moments. Even before they got together, spending time with Yuta was one of his favourite parts of the day or week. It was still the same but now it included soft kisses and wandering hands. And if their muscles didn’t protest, sex. 

Red Velvet’s _Psycho_ was playing on the large LED screen and Yuta began to sing it under his breath, a dance in his step. 

He paid for nine biscuits: lavender, salted caramel, and matcha tea. After nibbling on a purple one, passed it to Jaehyun who ate it in one bite. 

They heard music coming from their usual practice room: a Cardi B song, Jaehyun noted. 

He began humming and wrapped an arm around Yuta’s waist, resting his cheek against the elder’s head, and knocked. 

Lucas opened the door, eyes widening then a big smile split across his face. ‘Hyungs.’ They were both enveloped in a hug then dragged inside. 

‘Everyone. Look who’s here.’ Lucas said. Majority of WayV were there. Hendery and Yangyang were sitting cross-legged on the floor and Kun looked like he was ready to transcend the earthly plane. No managers in sight. Bags and wrappers were strewn across the floor. 

‘Thank fuck!’ Kun exclaimed, getting up from his position against the wall. ‘Reinforcements.’ 

Jaehyun and Yuta took turns greeting and hugging the wrung-out WayV leader. 

Hendery and Yangyang said their hello’s, moving stiffly then burst out laughing when they saw each other. Hendery snorted which caused Yangyang to hit him and laugh louder which caused his knees to wobble and he fell. One domino effect later and everyone was huffing for breath. 

‘What brings you here?’ Kun asked, letting out one final deep breath. 

‘Boredom.’ 

‘Frustration.’ 

Jaehyun and Yuta said at the same time. 

‘Frustration about what, Hyung?’ Hendery asked, head resting on Kun’s thigh, the older running a hand through bleach-blond hair. Yangyang was leaning again his side, head on his shoulder, eyes focused on Jaehyun. 

‘It’s his fault.’ Jaehyun said, jutting his chin at Yuta who was chuckling at something Lucas was showing him on his phone—both completely oblivious to the conversation. 

‘Yuta’s fault?’ Kun asked, confusion evident on his soft face before being replaced by a sly smile. ‘Still can’t write your song?’ 

Jaehyun had mentioned it when they met during WayV’s Inkigako stage. It was slip of the tongue. Fully engrossed in his phone, typing then deleting Ten snuck up on him and asked what he was up to and he blurted out that he was writing a song. One thing led to another and he spilled that it was a song about the hopeless pursuit of a friend which Ten all-too-soon deduced to be Yuta. Ten stated that they had been dating for two years so there was definitely nothing one-sided about them. 

Variety. Jaehyun had an abundance of not-too-subtle and sickeningly sweet love songs and even ridiculous ones he wrote half-drunk and half-delirious after a night out. It was an ephemeral dream of his to write a challenging melody. 

To minimum success. 

Catching up with his friends/ fellow members was a much-needed distraction and by the time they left, Yuta’s macarons were eaten and the shorter man was leaning heavily on Jaehyun's side. 

They entered the dorm building, passing Johnny on a late-night ramen run. Toeing of their shoes, Yuta flopped down on the couch wiggling around like a fish out of water—Jaehyun snorted—finally getting in a comfortable position and let out a content sigh. 

Later, near midnight, Yuta popped his head through the door, asking him if anything was wrong and he shook his head, reaching a handout to the older. Yuta took it, interlacing their fingers, and sat on the bed. He ran a finger over the bracelet he gifted Jaehyun years ago. A little blush-coloured flower was the lone charm, situated in the middle. 

‘Who broke your heart? Did the last anime we watch tear a hole in your soul?’ the Japanese said, picking up the book and raking his eyes over the words. Cute doodles intercepted the lines: arrow through the heart, a sad face, and stick people yelling at each other. Or what he thought was yelling; could easily have been two people conversing. Jaehyun rolled his eyes but didn’t answer, running a hand down Yuta’s thigh. 

‘I’ve written a lot of love songs. Tried writing a sexy one but Jungwoo quickly shut it down,’ Jaehyun looked up and locked eyes with Yuta, mirth dancing in their depths, a smile playing on his lips. ‘He didn’t want to hear a song about your dick. Apparently, it wouldn’t appeal to fans.’ Yuta could feel his face flush and snapped the book shut, tossing it on the bed, and manoeuvred to lie down, using Jaehyun’s bicep as a pillow, lying on his side. 

_Not appeal to fans_ , Yuta scoffed but he agreed with Jungwoo. As much as he would love to have Jaehyun serenading about his dick, he preferred keeping that specific song between the two of them. Besides, Taeyong was their resident songwriter who had an uncanny knack of weaving sex metaphors into every other song. 

Still, between all the subunits, there was a litany of sexy songs in the NCT discography. WayV’s new songs the most recent additions. 

Jaehyun was still staring at the ceiling, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars. He could feel Yuta’s heavy gaze on him and bit his lip to prevent from grinning, dimples becoming more prominent. Yuta poked his cheek and Jaehyun shifted, turning to look at his Hyung then turning completely on the side. He wrapped his free arm around the shorter man, dragging Yuta flush against him, burying his face in his neck, nipping at his pulse point, a sensitive spot for him. Beneath his lips, he could feel Yuta’s heart thumping, heart rate rapidly picking up. 

‘Jaehyun,’ Yuta sighed, rubbing his clothed length against the younger’s causing Jaehyun to bite harder before lapping at the skin, soothing the sting. Yuta wormed an arm under Jaehyun, circling his arms around him, gliding a hand down his back and under his shirt, feeling the younger shudder and groan against his neck. ‘We can’t. Have to wake up early tomorrow.’ 

Jaehyun hummed, brushing kisses along his collarbone, and licking across the ridge and sucking bruises that would be hidden tomorrow. Yuta’s breath hitched, clutching at the pink-haired man, scratching his back. Jaehyun pinched the Japanese’s waist, sliding his thigh between his legs and Yuta hooked a leg over his hips, bringing them closer together, grinding his cock against Jaehyun’s. They both let out a moan and Jaehyun pressed a kiss against Yuta’s Adam’s apple and pulled back before diving in and pressing his lips against his Hyung’s, running his tongue across the seam, and delving into Yuta’s mouth. 

Rolling them over, he pressed the older into the mattress, resting his forearms near Yuta’s head, continuously grinding against him. Their lips locked in battle, unrelenting, fighting to win. With a hand in Jaehyun’s hair, he attempted to pull off his shirt, bunching the fabric in his fist. Placing one last kiss, Jaehyun sat up and took off the offending garment, throwing it behind him. 

Leaning down, he began to suck bruises into Yuta’s skin while the other ran blunt nails over the pink-head's muscles before deftly untying the drawstrings and palming his erection over his boxers. Jaehyun groaned nearly falling on the older and Yuta let out a breathless laugh before withdrawing and gripping at his lower back and fingers pressing into shoulder blades prompting the younger to pick up the pace. 

' _Jaehyun,_ ' Yuta moaned. 'Hurry up and fuck me.' 

Jaehyun rucked up his shirt, scratched at the exposed skin, and smiled into the underside of Yuta’s jaw where he had begun a holy crusade to mark the biggest love bite on his boyfriend when he felt Yuta shiver and arch his back, hips stuttering, nearly losing the hard-sought rhythm. 

Jaehyun stopped, pulling back slightly, admiring his handiwork. 'I thought you said we didn't have time.' 

'Don't try to be clever.' Yuta snarked, attempting to glare but his pupils were blown and eyes hooded rendering the glare useless. 

Jaehyun snickered, nosing at the skin around his nipple, enveloping the dusky-brown bud—

A knock sounded at the door and they nearly jumped apart, their hearts hammering in their chests, panting. 

‘Stop moaning like bitches in heat, we have to wake up early,’ Jungwoo chastised, a laugh in his voice. ‘And Yuta Hyung, get out. I wanna sleep in my room tonight and not the couch.’ 

Reluctantly withdrawing from each other, Jaehyun placed his forehead against Yuta’s, catching their breath. He pushed off, sitting against the wall, and stared at his boyfriend. Yuta’s eyes were closed, swollen red lips parted and chest slightly heaving. Pressing a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth, Jaehyun ran a thumb over his upper lip and Yuta began to sit up. 

‘Can’t believe tomorrow’s tomorrow,’ Yuta exclaimed, voice groggy while fixing his shirt which was twisted around his body, and ridden up exposing a sliver of skin above the waistband of his pyjamas. Jaehyun’s hands twitched, tempted to run his fingers over the skin but if he did then Jungwoo would have to employ the whole cavalry to drag Yuta from him. 

Jaehyun hummed in lieu of an answer, stretching on the bed, still looking at Yuta who continued to struggle, looking more dishevelled than before. 

‘Need help?’ The younger raised an eyebrow, reaching out a hand but Yuta quickly swatted it away, mock-glaring at him. 

‘Fuck you. This is your fault. And if you say anything about fucking, I won’t let you touch me for a week.’ Jaehyun closed his mouth, a laugh rumbling in his chest.

 _He was asking me to fuck him not five minutes ago._

Tomorrow, they would officially start filming for NCT2020 with the Yearbook. Two new members officially joined the ever-growing NCT lineup: Shotaro (the second Japanese member of NCT and SM) and Sungchan (Jungwoo’s self-proclaimed best friend and a new member of the tall club™). All 21 members were summoned to the company building where they were told the news. It was a sunny day in late June and WayV’s promotion for _Awaken the World_ wrapped up and the idols were idly lounging around the dorms. 

Jaehyun sat down next to Johnny and Xuxi on his left. 

‘This is exciting!’ Lucas was vibrating, long fingers drumming on the table, leg bumping Xiaojun who teased him for eating too much sugar in anticipation. 

Their managers walked in, followed by two strangers. 

‘NCT. Meet your new members; Osaki Shotaro and Jeong Sungchan.’ One of their managers said, her brown hair curling down to her waist, pushing the two boys forward. 

They had met Sungchan unofficially multiple times usually during practice or run-ins at the company. 

Shotaro was new. 

Yuta _squealed_ , nearly falling off his chair, and accidentally hit Taeyong while scrambling to maintain balance. He shot up knocking the chair to the ground and everyone—including the managers and new members—laughed at his antics. 

‘You're Japanese?’ Yuta asked in Japanese, voice an octave higher and he coughed. 

‘Yes. I’m from Kanagawa, Onii-chan.’ Shotaro smiled at his senior, eyes half-moons, slightly bowing. Yuta nodded profusely, motioning at him to come and sit next to him. 

‘Taeyong, move your non-existent ass.’ Yuta shoved his best friend and Taeyong showed him the middle finger while chuckling, walking around the table to sit next to Jisung. 

Everyone seated and sated, the managers began to talk through the project, handing out lists of who would be in what song as well as their upcoming group timetable. It was packed. Yearbook. 12 songs. 2 music videos. 2 track videos. A reality show. Then, the repackage. 

It was going to be a riot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.  
> Please leave a comment, I live off of them. THEY FEED MY SOUL 🤣  
> Also, feel free to critique and point out mistakes.  
> Here's a cookie: 🍪  
> Kudo's are welcome too!


End file.
